ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heffer Wolfe
Heffer Wolfe is a fictional character on the television adult Revival series Rocko's Modern Life,''The Original Series,and the comic book series of the same name. Tom Kenny provided the character voice. His catchphrase, which can be heard in the series' opening sequence, is "That was a hoot!" He is a 19-year-old American steer. His name is a pun of the word "heifer" which is a synonym for a young cow. Description ﻿Best friend of Rocko, Heffer was raised by wolves in O-Town, as seen by his family name, who originally were going to eat him, and thus began to fatten him up. Eventually the family grew to love Heffer, so they instead raised him, not letting him know that he was adopted until Rocko accidentally revealed the truth when the Wolfe family invited him for dinner. The mark which Heffer believed to be a "birthmark" on his butt is actually the plotting lines showing where the wolves were going to divide him. Gags and Personality Besides eating a lot, Heffer being called a cow is another running gag. Most characters would call him a "cow", then either his father or himself would correct them by calling Heffer a steer. Heffer prefers watching TV over reading. The Comedy Central Australian page describes Heffer's personality as a "devoted friend" who "loves life." Heffer's lack of fear mostly stems from stupidity instead of genuine bravery. The Comedy Central Asia website describes Heffer's personality as an "overgrown slob." Heffer holds several jobs: tree farmer, greenskeeper at a golf course, mail carrier, security guard, waiter at a café, and cashier. Despite being obese, he can drive; unlike Rocko he does not wear seat belts. This, in fact, caused severe damage to his father's car when he was driving to the store, and decided not to put the seat belt on because he was too big for its maximum length, and when a Chokey Chicken restaurant was being torn down a few hundred yards ahead of him, the plastic Chicken mascot came bouncing down the road and headed Heffer's way. He successfully stopped and avoided collision. However, his massive size along with the momentum of the sudden deceleration caused him to plow right through the front of the car. Despite his size, he can be very nimble at times, most notably when he is roller-skating. At the local skating rink, he is known as "The King," and performs his own skating routine at the request of the patrons. It is revealed in an episode in the Original Series that Heffer's biological father is still alive with a girl cow named Joyce living in a trailer in the Canoga Park section of the San Fernando Valley region of Los Angeles, California, United States. However, Heffer's father seems to have very little patience for his son, even to the point of dropping the short-tempered bombshell that "your mother's a car seat in Illinois." Heffer is lazy and immature. In later episodes, he becomes loudmouthed. Looks ﻿Heffer is mostly colored yellow with an orange snout. He has green-yellow spiked hair and wears blue suspenders with red pants. Appearances ﻿Heffer appears in most episodes of ''Rocko's Modern Life. His first appearance was in No Pain, No Gain. ''His last was in ''Floundering Fathers. Quotes "CALZONE!" "FLAT CALZONE!" "That was a hoot!" "The more I eat, the more weight I get to loose." "Is your mom still hospital-ised?" "Phone home! Heffer phone home.." "Hey!" "SEA MONKEYS!!!!... That was hard." "That...was one rude frog." "Well I guess this is goodbye. Just remember the problems of two people don't amount to a ??? in this wacky world, but at least we'll always have the barn." "Rocko, living here has allowed me to explore new facets of my personality. I am a nudist." "Rocko! That's it! The answer to all your problems! Plastic! You can charge now and pay later! " arguing with Filburt "I had one french fry left. Did I share it with Rocko? No cause I could tell he wasn't hungry." "WACKY DELLY, Ya WACKY DELLY ya. Sandwiches are good" Conception and development Joe Murray, creator of The Rocko's Modern Life Revival and Original Series, partially based Heffer on an adopted friend who enjoyed bologna sandwiches and "had an interesting take on life." Heffer first appeared on an ID spot aired on MTV in 1989; the ID spot depicts Heffer as flying out of a television with the MTV logo branded on his buttocks. Murray originally wrote Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic as the pilot episode; the executives decided that Heffer would be "a little too weird for test audiences." Murray, instead of removing Heffer from Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic, decided to write Trash-O-Madness, an episode without Heffer, as the pilot episode. Originally Murray did not include any information about Heffer's origins in his pitch to Nickelodeon. Vince Calandra wrote the Heffer's origin plotline in season one. Murray auditioned Kenny in a large casting call in Los Angeles and chose him as the voice actor for Heffer. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a storyboard writer, says that Heffer's right eye and left nostril are "notched at the bottom" due to Murray's design style. Marsh added that the animators found keeping the sides straight "a little tricky at first" and that they referred to the design as "Tombstone-shaped." Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Nicktoons Category:Adult animation Category:Rocko's Modern Life Revival Characters